2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships
James van Riemsdyk (11 points) | mvp = Steve Mason }} The 2008 IIHF World U20 Championship, or, as it is commonly referred to as in Canada as the 2008 World Juniors and the United States, the 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships (2008 WJHC) is the 2008 edition of the World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. The Elite group, what the IIHF refer to as the Top Division, was held in Pardubice and Liberec, Czech Republic, between 26 December, 2007 and 5 January, 2008. Canada won the gold medal. Rosters Top Division Preliminary Round Group A ;Schedule All times local (Central European Time/UTC +1) | score = 4–3 | team2 = | goals1 = Robin Figren 10:20 (SH1) Patrik Berglund 16:14 (PP1) Robin Figren 48:05 (PP1) Johan Alcén 55:03 (PP1)| goals2 = Milan Bališ 02:10 (PP2) Ivan Roháč 48:56 Tomáš Marcinko 50:15| stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 7,692 (Cap 10,194)}} | score = 0–3 | team2 = Canada | goals1 = | goals2 = John Tavares 31:21 (PP1) Matt Halischuk 43:57 John Tavares 51:53 (PP1)| stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 10,057 (Cap 10,194)}} | score = 0–2 | team2 = Canada | goals1 = | goals2 = Kyle Turris 20:54 (PP2), 53:20 (PP1) | stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 3,657 (Cap 10,194)}} | score = 5–2| team2 = | goals1 = Michael Frolík 00:22, 03:26 (PP1), 13:09 Jakub Sklenář 23:30 Petr Strapáč 51:41 (PP1) | goals2 = Kevin Leder 28:00 Sune Hjulmand 33:09 (PP1) | stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 3,260 (Cap 10,194)}} | score = 1–10| team2 = | goals1 = Morten Poulsen 01:06 | goals2 = Oscar Möller 07:19 Tobias Forsberg 09:56 Mikael Backlund 26:20 (SH1), 32:43 (SH1) Tony Lagerström 30:12, 46:29 Robin Figren 34:20 Patrik Berglund 51:58 Magnus Svensson Pääjärvi 52:30 Patrik Lundh 54:25 | stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 654 (Cap 10,194)}} | score = 2–5| team2 = | goals1 = Oliver Ďuriš 38:17 Erik Čaládi (PP2) 52:20| goals2 = Jakub Sklenář 7:11, 26:10 Michael Frolík 19:59 Daniel Bártek 24:45 Martin Látal 54:27 (SH1)| stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 10,194 (Cap 10,194)}} | score = 3–4| team2 = | goals1 = Brad Marchand 19:05 Shawn Matthias 42:17 Claude Giroux 56:18 (PP2) | goals2 = Eric Moe 45:14 (PP1) Tony Lagerström 46:45 Oscar Möller 49:09 (PP1) Tobias Forsberg 59:53 | stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 8,547 (Cap 10,194)}} | score = 3–4|| team2 = | goals1 = Mikkel Boedker 43:36 (PP1) Nichlas Hardt 48:01 Morten Poulsen 59:35 (PP1)| goals2 = Ivan Roháč 8:25 (PP1) Matej Češík 27:43 Erik Čaládi 31:06 (PP2) Marek Slovák 48:24| stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 468 (Cap 10,194)}} | score = 4–2|| | team2 = | goals1 = Oscar Möller 4:11 Patrik Berglund 23:37 (PP2) Thomas Larsson 24:42 Robin Figren 41:26| goals2 = Antonín Bořuta 40:44 (PP1) Jakub Sklenář 50:10 | stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 6,272 (Cap 10,194)}} | score = 4-1 | team2 = | goals1 =Shawn Matthias 12:44 (PP1) John Tavares 18:08 Kyle Turris 28:18, 54:42 (PP1)| goals2 =Mikkel Boedker 49:36 (PP2) | stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 1,158 (Cap 10,194)}} Group B ;Schedule All times local (Central European Time/UTC +1) | score = 5–1 | team2 = | goals1 = James van Riemsdyk 19:57 Rhett Rakhshani 24:58 Mike Carman 26:23 Colin Wilson 44:11 (PP1) Kyle Okposo 57:43| goals2 = Alexandr Kurshuk 14:46 (PP1)| stadium = Tipsport Arena Attendance: 1,029 (Cap 7,500) }} | score = 4–7| team2 = | goals1 = Nico Aaltonen 07:20 (PP1) Joonas Jalvanti 15:02 (PP1) Juuso Puustinen 43:33 Max Wärn 43:59 | goals2 = Marat Kalimulin 11:47 (PP1) Evgenij Bordov 26:26 Vadim Golubtsov 27:32 (PP1) Artem Anisimov 32:34 Anton Korolev 34:32 Viktor Tikhonov 40:25 (PP1) Dmitrij Kugryshev 56:22 | stadium = Tipsport Arena Attendance: 1,720 (Cap 7,500) }} | score = 4–5| team2 = | goals1 = Yevgenij Rymarev 03:58 Konstantin Savenkov 14:21 Yakov Vorobyov 35:47 (PP1) Mikhail Kachulin 53:10 | goals2 = Viktor Tikhonov 20:25 (PP1) Alexei Cherepanov 21:19 Evgenij Kurbatov 31:37 Artem Gordeyev 36:27 Yuri Alexandrov 53:30 | stadium = Tipsport Arena Attendance: 796 (Cap 7,500) }} | score = 4–3 OT| team2 = | goals1 = Juuso Puustinen 17:36 (PP1) Harri Pesonen 22:45 Jarkko Malinen 43:05 Sakari Salminen GWG | goals2 = Kevin Lotscher 09:37 Reto Suri 14:47 Gregory Sciaroni 59:14 | stadium = Tipsport Arena Attendance: 980 (Cap 7,500) }} | score = 2–4| team2 = | goals1 = Andrej Bykov 24:17 Arnaud Jacquemet 55:45 (PP1) | goals2 = Colin Wilson 05:08 (PP1), 49:30 (PP2) Bobby Sanguinetti 22:57(PP1) James van Riemsdyk 42:27 (PP2) | stadium = Tipsport Arena Attendance: 1,222 (Cap 7,500) }} | score = 0–5| team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = Nico Aaltonen 02:59 Joonas Kemppainen 23:37 (PP1), 26:37 Niclas Lucenius 46:17 (PP2) Juuso Puustinen 48:30 | stadium = Tipsport Arena Attendance: 1,354 (Cap 7,500) }} | score = 2–3| team2 = | goals1 = Alexei Cherepanov 28:36 Viktor Tikhonov 54:36 | goals2 = Tyler Ruegsegger 11:31 (PP2) James van Riemsdyk 43:01 (PP1) Mike Carman 47:44 | stadium = Tipsport Arena Attendance: 4,654 (Cap 7,500) }} | score = 1–3|| team2 = | goals1 = Yannick Weber 53:49 (PP1)| goals2 = Yakov Vorobiev 7:39, 28;19 (PP1) Evgeny Rymarev 59:07| stadium = Tipsport Arena Attendance: 513 (Cap 7,500) }} | score = 4–3| team2 = | goals1 =Anton Korolev 1:31 Dmitri Sayustov 20:46 (PP2) Artem Gordeyev 37:49 Viktor Tikhonov 55:31 | goals2 =Arnauld Jacquemet 9:41 (PP1) Dino Wieser 28:45 Marco Maurer 57:40| stadium = Tipsport Arena Attendance: 551 (Cap 7,500) }} | score = 5–3| team2 = | goals1 =Colin Wilson 9:29, 13:20 (PP1), 21:43 Tyler Ruegsegger 24:44 James van Riemsdyk 29:14| goals2 =Nico Aaltonen 50:52 (PP1) Mikko Kousa 55:21 (PP1) Niclas Lucenius 59:14| stadium = Tipsport Arena Attendance: 1,133 (Cap 7,500) }} Relegation Round Note: Matches 3–4 and 1–3 from the Preliminary Round (both on Dec 30th, 2007) are included as well since these results carry forward ;Schedule All times local (Central European Time/UTC +1) | score = 5–2 | team2 = | goals1 = Marek Slovák 5:50 (PP1) Dalibor Jančovič 31:13 Tomáš Marcinko 39:48 Erik Čaládi 58:54 (ENG) Juraj Mikuš 59:51 (ENG)| goals2 = Étienne Froidevaux 40:40 Aurelio Lemm 46:07 (PP1)| stadium = Tipsport Arena Attendance: 564 (Cap 7,500)}} | score = 6–3 | team2 = | goals1 = Evgeny Gasnikov 08:53 (PP1) Yakov Vorobiev 33:42 Evgeny Rymarev 38:36 (SH1), 52:08 (PP1), 59:11 (ENG), 59:25 (ENG) | goals2 = Lars Eller 22:38 (PP1), 38:59 (PP1) Nichlas Hardt 43:43 (PP1) | stadium = Tipsport Arena Attendance: 149 (Cap 7,500)}} | score = 5–2 | team2 = | goals1 = Yannick Weber 15:31 Aurelio Lemm 32:36, 39:29 (PP1) Reto Suri 43:12 Roman Schlagenhauf 58:37 (PP1) | goals2 = Lars Eller 04:38 Philip Larsen 26:57 (PP1) | stadium = Tipsport Arena Attendance: 251 (Cap 7,500)}} | score = 8–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Oliver Ďuriš 6:40 David Skokan 14:00 (PP1), 19:39 (PP2) Ivan Roháč 15:45 Erik Čaládi 32:33 (PP1) Patrik Lušňák 35:13 (PP1), 37:32 Dalibor Jančovič 50:05 | goals2 = | stadium = Tipsport Arena Attendance: 564 (Cap 7,500)}} and are relegated to Division I for the 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Final Round Canada' | RD1-score1='4' | RD1-seed2=B3 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2=2 | RD1-seed3=B2 | RD1-team3=' ' | RD1-score3='4' | RD1-seed4=A3 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4=1 | RD2-seed1=QF1 | RD2-team1=' Canada' | RD2-score1='4' | RD2-seed2=B1 | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2=1 | RD2-seed3=QF2 | RD2-team3= | RD2-score3=1 | RD2-seed4=A1 | RD2-team4=' ' | RD2-score4='2' (OT) | RD3-seed1=SF1 | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1=2 | RD3-seed2=SF2 | RD3-team2=' Canada' | RD3-score2='3' (OT) | RD3-seed3=QF1 | RD3-team3= | RD3-score3=2 | RD3-seed4=QF2 | RD3-team4=' ' | RD3-score4='4' }} ;Quarter Finals Canada | score = 4–2 | team2 = | goals1 = John Tavares 27:23 (PP1) Steven Stamkos 42:20 Brad Marchand 50:32 Stefan Legein 59:30 (ENG)| goals2 = Juuso Puustinen 7:23 Jan-Mikael Juutilainen 45:42| stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 5,187 (Cap 10,194)}} | score = 4–1 | team2 = | goals1 =Yakov Seleznev 27:58 Viktor Tikhonov 35:04 (PP1) Nikita Filatov 36:57 Anton Korolev 50:10| goals2 =Radek Meidl 37:20| stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 8,420 (Cap 10,194)}} ;5th Place Playoff | score = 5–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Daniel Bártek 26:44 Michael Frolík 27:59 Tomáš Kundrátek 39:20 (PP1) Zbyněk Hampl 47:46 Martin Látal 57:07 (ENG) | goals2 = Harri Pesonen | stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 483 (Cap 10,194)}} ;Semi Finals | score = 2–1 OT| team2 = | goals1 = Robin Figren 51:50 (PP1) Mikael Backlund 66:18| goals2 =Nikita Filatov 38:27| stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 3,286 (Cap 10,194)}} | score = 1–4| team2 = Canada | goals1 = James van Riemsdyk 53:26| goals2 = Shawn Matthias 22:46 Karl Alzner 30:00 (PP1) Colton Gillies 47:04 Brad Marchand 47:24| stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 5,621 (Cap 10,194)}} ;Bronze Medal Game | score = 2–4 | team2 = | goals1 = Rhett Rakhshani 30:47 Jordan Schroeder 53:39 (PP2) | goals2 = Alexei Cherepanov 3:59 Evgeni Kurbatov 11:04 (PP1) Nikita Filatov 16:57, 21:30 (PP1) | stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 5,468 (Cap 10,194)}} ;Gold Medal Game | score = 2–3 OT | team2 = Canada | goals1 = Jonathan Carlsson 45:13 (PP1) Thomas Larsson 59:22| goals2 = Brad Marchand 1:27 Claude Giroux 17:01 (PP1) Matt Halischuk 63:36 | stadium = ČEZ Arena Attendance: 7,480 (Cap 10,194)}} Scoring leaders Goaltending leaders (minimum 40% team's total ice time) Tournament awards ;Most Valuable Player * Steve Mason ;All-star team *Goaltender: Steve Mason *Defencemen: Drew Doughty, Victor Hedman *Forwards: Viktor Tikhonov, James van Riemsdyk, Patrik Berglund ;IIHF best player awards *Goaltender: Steve Mason *Defenceman: Drew Doughty *Forward: Viktor Tikhonov Final standings Winning team roster Roster of the winning Canadian team. * ↑ Age on first day of tournament. Division I The following teams took part in the Division I tournament, that was held from December 9, through December 18, 2007. Group A was played at Bad Tölz, Germany. Group B was played at Riga, Latvia: Group A is promoted to Pool A and is relegated to Division II for the 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Group B is promoted to Pool A and is relegated to Division II for the 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Division II The following teams took part in the Division II tournament, that was held from December 9, through December 16, 2007. Group A was played at Canazei, Italy. Group B was played at Tallinn, Estonia: Group A is promoted to Division I and is relegated to Division III for the 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Group B is promoted to Division I and is relegated to Division III for the 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships Division III The following teams took part in the Division III tournament, that was held from January 16 through January 24 2008 in Belgrade, Serbia. and were promoted to Division II for the 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships External links * IIHF Official Site * Official Site Category:2008 in hockey Category:World Junior Championships